


Ese demonio... Me pertenece

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Al descender a las profundidades del infierno, Ciel Phantomhive descubre quien es Sebastian Michaelis en realidad...En un mundo de penumbras,nuestro amor lo iluminaráen este abismo silencioso, nuestras voces vida darán.No hay mucha diferencia entre tu mundo y el míoen ambos la soledad y el dolor nos invadía... Pero...Estábamos juntos... ¿No?Quédate a mi lado... Tu me perteneces





	1. Comienzo

Ciel Phantomhive esboza en sus labios una sonrisa con sutil jactancia, complementada con esa fría mirada que denota un vestigio de esa soberbia humana, naturaleza que le fue arrebatada en una extraña trampa del destino. El joven puede notar el ceño fruncido del que era su leal mayordomo en cuyo semblante era evidente esa mezcla de enojo y frustración al sentirse atado eternamente a la presa que pretendía comer.

En sus brazos era llevado al abismo infernal, a las penumbras de un lugar que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, a cada paso que dan siente la emoción de esa vida que le aguarda, con gran expectación por lo que le experimentará vivir.

—Sebastian... ¿El infierno es un lugar aterrador?

—Depende de lo que para usted signifique aterrador... —Musitó entre dientes el malhumorado demonio, se notaba cuanto le fastidiaba esta situación— Usted ha vivido el infierno... ¿No? Comparado con eso esto podría bien ser el paraiso.

Ciel sonreía sutil ante su respuesta, un poco melancólico al recordar el infierno al que se refería Sebastian, esos largos días en que fue torturado y humillado para que en una noche fuera obligado a sobrevivir por medio de un pacto demoníaco. Suspiraba algo aliviado pues si el infierno no era comparado a ese infierno al que fue sometido por simples humanos quizás estaría a salvo y si mantenía a su demonio a su lado todo estaría bien, extraña sensación invadió su ser al mirar de reojo a Sebastian.

<>

Era el pensamiento nostálgico del ahora joven demonio, su alma se perdió pero su corazón seguía allí y se aceleraba su palpitar al sentir esos pétalos blancos vacilantes del aire rozar su piel, el ambiente oscuro que los envolvía cada vez más, esa extraña frialdad que contradictoriamente parecía regalarle calidez.

Extasiado anhelaba llegar de inmediato a ese lugar que solo visualizó en sus más extrañas fantasías, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería como una ciudad? ¿Los demás demonios se verían como Sebastian? Tantas preguntas a las que quería dar respuesta, cual niño solo quería saciar su curiosidad.

Llegaron a una especie de ciudad en ruinas, toda sumida en una extraña pero profunda oscuridad apenas se notaba las siluetas de algo, se suponía que el infierno era así, reflejando una seductora oscuridad para acoger seres con el alma en penumbras.

—¿No era lo que esperabas? —Le cuestionó el mayor, deteniendo su paso notaba el silencio de su amo.

—Era precisamente como lo esperaba —Murmuró con una sonrisa— Ahora bájame... Quiero recorrer este lugar por mi mismo.

—¿No me necesitas entonces?

El joven al escuchar su insinuación por orgullo hubiera respondido que obviamente no lo necesitaba pero era claro que lo necesitaría, no conocía el lugar y en si le era algo aterrador, además ¿Qué haría si apareciera un demonio malvado que quisiera matarlo por ser nuevo? No pretendía morirse en los primeros minutos de haber llegado, eso sería estúpido.

—Vamos... —A regañadientes murmuró el joven siendo dejado de pie en ese frío sueño que parecía congelar sus pies a traves de los zapatos que llevaba— Hace frío aquí...

—No debes preocuparte el frío no te hará daño, tu frágil salud desapareció con tu patética humanidad.

—Sé que estás molesto... Lo entiendo, pero yo no tuve que ver con esto, yo no pedí que me convirtieran en demonio... —Murmuraba Ciel con mala cara al sentir la mirada de desprecio de su demonio sobre él — Sabes que quería ser el alma que satisfaciera tu hambre, que llenara tus ansias. Solo quería descansar...

Su voz se tornó un poco débil casi a punto de quebrarse con lo último que dijo, el demonio al escucharlo solo suspiró y le miraba fijamente con algo de lástima.

—¿No me digas que serás un demonio patético también? —Algo burlón le cuestionaba, sabía que solo así sacudiría esa tonta depresión repentina que le invadió.

—Cállate...

—Bueno... Hay algo que debo decirte querido joven... —Se quedó callado de repente— Aquí serás Ciel solo Ciel... No más joven amo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Soy tu amo todavía ¿O no?

—Si podria decirse que si... Pero aquí en el infierno hay ciertos rangos que se deben respetar, aqui no aplican las pautas humanas... Así que no puedo tratar como superior a alguien que es inferior a mi casta demoniaca.

—Ya estabas demorando en sacar las garras.

—Te trataré como mi amo pero de modo discreto ¿No querrás estar con un demonio humillado y degradado?

El joven se quedó pensativo aunque no sonaba mal que Sebastian lo llamara por su nombre, además tenía razón no querría estar con alguien de baja estima en el infierno.

—Está bien... Pero te ordeno que igual me guardes respeto.

—Si joven amo... Digo Ciel. —Musitó el demonio con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

—Idiota...

—Por cierto hay un detalle importante que debo confesar

—Dime... Estoy preparado para lo que sea el dia de hoy.

—Bueno, ahora iremos a mi casa... ¿No creerías que vagaba errante por ahí todos estos años de larga existencia?

—Lo suponía... Que tengas una casa en el infierno no tiene nada raro.

—No es tanto la casa... Es lo que hay dentro de ella. —Le hablaba en tono intrigante al joven que ya molesto con la mirada parecía ordenarle que terminara de hablar —Te presentaré a mi esposo y mi hijo...

Ciel quedó impávido ante esa confesión, "debe ser una broma" pensaba, pero algo le hacia sospechar que no era así por el gesto de su demonio.

¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así por tanto tiempo? Se cuestionaba internamente con coraje, algo receloso al pensar que su demonio no era solo suyo, ahora le tocaba compartirlo. Sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de un repentino rubor al darse cuenta de lo celoso y posesivo de sus pensamientos, sus emociones hasta sus sentimientos.

El infierno no sería un "paraiso" después de todo al parecer...

 

muchas gracias por empezar a leer esta historia en esta plataforma pueden adelantarse a leerla en wattpad donde actualizo seguido


	2. Presentación

El joven y novato demonio no sabía como reaccionar ante tal cúmulo de inesperadas emociones que le invadían, además se sorprendía de una sensación que no había sentido antes con tanta profundidad, los celos.

Admitía que cuando era humano era un poco receloso con respecto a su demonio pero suponía era por el contrato que los unía, esos celos fueron intensificados al máximo cuando escuchó esa confesión de Sebastian quien con una tonta y un tanto cínica sonrisa no dejaba de verlo.

Ciel se había desprendido de gran parte de su humanidad en este nuevo pacto pero aún aguardaba dentro de su ser algunos sentimientos y emociones que al parecer permanecerían adheridos a él por la eternidad, entre ellos su orgullo casi innato se manifestaba disimulando su molestia con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste algo así antes?

—Tu nunca preguntaste —Con una sonrisa el mayor le respondía en un tono algo burlón.

La reacción de Ciel era de esperarse chasqueando la lengua desviaba la mirada porque ciertamente el nunca mostró de forma abierta interés en la vida de su demonio, aunque sentía curiosidad por ello nunca preguntó. La respuesta de Sebastian era válida pero eso no restaba que era estúpida y un poco descarada pensaba el joven que no se dejaría dominar por sus emociones al reprenderlo por su secreto porque era evidenciar sus celos.

Su demonio ya no era solo suyo ahora en el infierno pero todavia le pertenecía de alguna manera así que no tenía más opción que compartirlo o desaparecer a quien se interpusiera en su relación de amo y mayordomo. Por qué era solo ese tipo de relación que compartían... ¿No?

Ese pensamiento extraño, siniestro y confuso que se fijó en la mente del joven, por ahora toda aquella confusión tendría que ser disimulada, ya que debía plantearse la estrategia antes de entrar al juego. El paso número uno sería conocer a su dichosa familia que nunca fue mencionada, si nunca la nombró seguramente era porque no era importante pensaba para si mismo.

—Ciel estás haciendo unos gestos raros... Y te has quedado muy callado. —Hablaba sin borrar su sonrisa el demonio— Lamento si no te lo dije antes pero la vida infernal de un demonio no puede ser divulgada.

—No me molesta Sebastian, solo me sorprendió un poco.

Por dentro Ciel se remordía el coraje ante tan falsas palabras que se obligó a pronunciar.

—Eso me alivia, nunca imaginé que tu vendrías al infierno conmigo no de esta forma.

—Claro, se suponía que vendría dentro tuyo como comida digerida. —Musitó con resignación el ex conde.

El demonio sonrió ante la aclaración algo jocosa de su amargado amo, poco a poco la molestia que sentía antes iba opacándose, ya que de todas formas hizo plácida su estadía en el mundo humano tal vez no sería tan mala su compañía en el infierno.

—No te me quedes viendo como idiota quiero conocer a tu familia.

Sebastian asintió con su cabeza así que comenzaron a caminar, Ciel muy despacio daba unos pasos no estaba acostumbrado al camino frío del infierno, sentía como unas pequeñas punzadas en sus pies que le dolían sutil que le hacian tropezarse un poco.

—Te acostumbrarás a esto... —Le decía el demonio volteando a verlo esperaba que se le acercara.

Ciel nervioso le dedicaba una mirada de enojo cuando sintió la mano de su mayordomo tomar la suya de forma inesperada cuando se le acercó.

—No me mires así te estoy ayudando para que no caigas, pero si quieres caerte puedo soltarte.

—Solo cállate y sigamos el camino, estoy cansado. —Le ordenaba con su característica seriedad pero sin soltar su mano siguieron caminando.

—¿Cansado? Pero si casi todo el camino has venido en mis brazos —Refutaba con burla Sebastian mientras sonreía miraba de reojo a su amo que con el ceño fruncido también le dirigía la mirada.

—Como sea tienes mucho que explicarme de este mundo tuyo.

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para eso así que no hay apuro en querer saber todo ahora, poco a poco te lo iré enseñando.

—Primero que todo y antes de llegar a tu casa ¿Por qué tienes esposo no debería ser esposa? —Curioso el joven le cuestionaba.

—Ya sabía que preguntarías eso y la respuesta es simple entre demonios no hay una definición específica de género —Hacia una breve pausa— Tu conoces mi verdadera forma ¿No? ¿Defines algún tipo de sexo en mi?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, obviamente no se puede definir nada en una masa oscura sin forma.

—Ya ves, entonces no tenemos sexo definido pero hay ciertas castas aquí que podrían definirnos como "machos" y la mayoria en el infierno lo somos... —Notaba la mirada un poco confusa de su amo— Es un tema complicado para resumirlo ahora que estamos a unos pasos de mi humilde morada.

—¿Esa es tu casa? — El joven cuestionaba con curiosidad, rasgo humano que aún parecía conservar, mientras señalaba una especie de silueta de casa entre las sombras.

—Si esa es... No es una mansión como la que tenías pero creo que será de tu agrado.

Ciel estaba receloso de conocer al demonio que compartía su vida con el que era y seguía siendo su mayordomo, además de esto estar frente a su hijo. Todo le parecía tan extrañamente al estar al pie ya al pie de esa puerta.

—No estés nervioso por conocerlos ellos son tan agradables como yo.

—En primer lugar no estoy nervioso y por lo último que dijiste, tu no eres agradable.

—Me ofendes Ciel... Yo soy considerado uno de los demonios más simpáticos del infierno.

—Pues que infierno tan estúpido... Y...

El joven fue interrumpido de su conversación con tintes de discusión cuando la puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo frente a ellos una presencia oscura.

—Como siempre tan bullicioso ¿No? —Hablaba de forma animada esta presencia a Sebastian.

—¿Puedes adoptar tu forma humana? —Con una sonrisa este le sugería en respuesta— Por favor.

—¿El pequeño se puede asustar...? Si es asi lo haré, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi ya que igual viviremos juntos.

El joven no acertaba que decir para interrumpir la conversación de los dos, además ya este demonio se había ganado su antipatia de antemano al tratarlo como pequeño.

—El odia que le digan así... —Alegaba Sebastian con una sonrisa notando la mala cara del joven.

—Vaya ahora veo porque no habías venido en todo este tiempo, este niño te gusta ¿No?—Le insinuaba con aparente seriedad esta presencia— Ni siquiera se sueltan las manos, yo no te veo en tantos años y a mi ni la mano como saludo me das, solo me presumes como a tu lindo amante si lo tienes agarrado.

Ciel se quedó confundido ante esa insinuación en que claramente lo habían involucrado soltaba con prisa la mano de su demonio mientras agachaba la mirada.

—No es lo que cree... —Murmuraba apenado y un tanto sonrojado ante las palabras de este celoso demonio mirando de reojo a Sebastian notaba su sonrisa que parecía disfrutar esta incómoda presentación.

¡No soy y nunca seré amante de este idiota!

Con enojo el joven aclaraba la situación un tanto avergonzado ¿Podía asegurar con tal vehemencia que aquello no se cumpliría?


	3. Pensamiento

¡No soy y nunca seré amante de este idiota!

Con esa aclaración tan abrupta dicha por el ex conde ambos demonios mayores parecían mirarse entre si un poco sorprendidos.

—¿Dejas que este niño te hable de esa forma? —Con un tono de molestia le cuestionaba a Sebastian su supuesto esposo.

—Bueno el era y es mi amo puede tratarme como le plazca.

—Ya veo... Pero rogaría a tu "amo" —Algo sarcástico le hablaba— que no se exprese así de ti dentro de esta casa ya que luego tu hijo podría aprender eso, faltarte el respeto, no permitiré eso en mi casa.

Ciel no le agradaba nada esta presencia que se hacia llamar el esposo de su mayordomo, al parecer ya le estaba aclarando la situación "Su casa, sus reglas" y esa idea no le agradaba para nada porque en los ultimos años había tenido la libertad de hacer y deshacer en su mansión de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Apenas se conocían y parecía que el fastidio era mutuo se podía percibir a simple vista la tensión entre los dos mientras Sebastian suspiraba resignado.

—No te preocupes hasta conseguirle un lugar apropiado a Ciel vivirá aquí, será por poco tiempo ya lo verás.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su mayordomo el ex conde las resintió un poco desviando la mirada no acertaba que decir porque no quería que notaran su molestia. ¿Su mayordomo pensaba deshacerse de el?

—Tengo frío... —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para terminar la incómoda conversación.

—Si está haciendo algo de frío, entremos. —El demonio de nuevo lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a pasar— Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Sebastian tronaba los dedos a la vez que el interior de la casa se alumbró tenuemente a cada paso que daban ya que al parecer permanecía en las penumbras mientras tanto el otro demonio tomaba una forma humana, un hombre joven de atrayente apariencia se aparecía frente a ellos.

—Ya había olvidado como te veías en tu forma humana —Un poco coqueto Sebastian le halagaba con una sonrisa— Te ves bien como siempre.

—Tal vez de esta forma si te provoque abrazarme y saludarme como se debe.

El joven los escuchaba en su insinuante conversación notando como este dwmonio se acercaba provocativo a su mayordomo enredando sus brazos a su cuello lo abrazaba regalándole a la vez un beso en los labios que fue sutilmente correspondido.

Sebastian de reojo miraba a su amo quien desviaba la mirada a la vez que se soltaba de su mano con disimulo y caminaba lento hasta una pared cercana donde se encontraba un cuadro colgado, fue el pretexto justo para alejarse mientras la pareja se saludaba cariñosa, no podía evitar sentirse enojado al escuchar el sonido de ese beso que lo llenaba de celos pero suponía que era normal en una relación normal de esposo las muestras físicas de afecto.

Pero aunque fuera normal eso no le restaba que era muy molesto y le frustraba en gran manera el hecho de tener que reprimir estos extraños sentimientos que en su interior comenzaban a aflorar.

—Luego seguimos querido... —Le susurraba Sebastian apartándose de su esposo que sonreía relamiéndose los labios.

—Si después seguimos... —Le aclaraba mientras observaba también al joven con un poco de malicia.

—Joven amo... Digo Ciel... —Sebastian lo llamaba al acercársele con una sonrisa— No me acostumbro a llamarte de esta manera, voy a llevarte a tu habitación.

El conde asentía con la cabeza afirmando lo que le dijo aún así no se atrevía a fijar su mirada azulina en los ojos de su demonio entonces intuitivamente al sentir que resbalaba tomó su mano para empezar a caminar pasando junto al otro que con seriedad los miraba subir por las escaleras.

—No tardes mucho... El hijo por quién no has preguntado está por regresar en unos minutos. —Le decía este en un tono serio mientras los veía alejarse.

—Supuse que no estaba por eso no pregunté por el... Si hubiera estado en casa me hubiera saltado encima a saludarme y sé que está bien porque si no lo estuviera me lo habrías dicho apenas me viste ¿No? —Le respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa seguía subiendo las escaleras tomado de la mano de su pequeño amo que estaba más serio de lo normal.

Los dos llegaron al segundo piso de la casa perdiendo de vista al otro, caminaron hasta una habitación al final del pasillo entrando en ella, de nuevo el demonio chasqueaba sus dedos para que esta pareciera a su antigua habitación.

—Espero que no te de mucha nostalgia esta decoración que acabo de darle.

—No importa... Igual no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí. ¿No?

—¿Te enojaste por lo que dije antes? —Le cuestionaba Sebastian en un murmullo— Debes saber que lo dije solo para calmar un poco la tensión, no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal.

—No importa ya te dije, además es lógico que yo deba después adaptarme a esta nueva vida yo solo. ¿No es así?

—No digas eso Ciel además yo no dije que te dejaría solo.

—¿Buscarás una nueva casa para nosotros entonces? —Incrédulo el joven le insinuaba con una casi sarcástica pregunta.

—Claro... Mi pacto contigo es más fuerte que cualquier matrimonio, tenlo por seguro.

El ex conde no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban por este bochorno que le provocaba el escuchar esas palabras algo comprometedoras y un poco lindas pensaba apenado solo desvío la mirada.

—Idiota —Murmuraba Ciel ante la sonrisa burlona de su demonio que no dejaba de verlo, ambos de inmediato se quedaron en silencio viéndose.

En la mente del conde divagaban algunos pensamientos confusos, se suponía que al ser demonio no tendría emociones o sentimientos ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Por que percibía algunas emociones más intensas que cuando era humano?

Mientras Sebastian a la vez pensaba al verlo todo sonrojado como ahora su joven amo quien ya no tenía un alma que devorar le seguía pareciendo exquisito y más interesante que antes cuando era un humano ¿Será que no era su alma en si lo que le hacia permanecer a su lado? ¿Por qué ahora lo percibía diferente?

Bajaron la mirada los dos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ambos al parecer se sentían atraídos de una extraña forma y acababan de notarlo a su manera, pareciera como si el infierno los comenzaba a sumergir en un extraño juego que les podría resultar hermosamente peligroso.


	4. Molestia

Mayordomo y amo ahora infernales no sabían como acabar con tan incómodo y molesto silencio, así que solo suspiraron al unisono aumentando la intensidad de aquella incomodidad de la que pretendían zafarse entonces un sonido en la puerta acabó con esta tensa situación.

—¿Hola? —Era la voz un tanto juvenil al otro lado de la puerta que los llamaba— Papá... ¿Estás aquí?

Ciel se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien los llamaba, al parecer era el hijo de su mayordomo, aún así tenía curiosidad de conocerlo deseando que fuera menos antipático y pesado que su otro padre.

—Si aquí estoy puedes pasar...

Le respondía Sebastian mientras sonreía un poco burlón al ver el gesto confundido de su amo. La puerta se abría lentamente, un joven de apariencia humana no mucho mayor que Ciel aparecía frente a ellos, sus cabellos negros tan oscuros como las penumbras de la noche, una mirada carmesí profunda, finas facciones sin duda una belleza demoniaca digna de apreciarse.

Este joven un poco tímido al entrar a la habitación caminaba en direccion a Sebastian mientras de reojo miraba al ex conde.

—Te extrañé... —Murmuraba este al abrazarse al demonio mayor quien correspondía al abrazo de su hijo.

—Yo también te extrañé, mira cuanto has crecido y que guapo estás. —Le hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa a la vez que lo abrazaba amoroso.

—Ese niño también es muy lindo por eso no venías a vernos. —Decía este joven fijando su mirada en Ciel, quien lo miraba a su vez con el ceño fruncido por la acusación aunque era algo halagadora.

—Tu también con lo mismo ¿tu padre te insinuó eso?

—No... Es fácil deducirlo solo al verlo supongo que su alma era tan deliciosa por como se ve.

Ciel se sonrojaba sutil ante ese halago además no era solo como lo dijo sino la manera insinuante en que le hablaba.

—Mi amo es tímido no uses tus trucos baratos de seducción con él, el se sonroja con cualquier cosa. —Aclaraba Sebastian con una sonrisa a la vez que sentía como su amo lo codeaba con molestia.

—No me regañes después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, es que el maestro dijo que debíamos practicar nuestras tácticas de seducción vendrá en el examen la próxima semana. —Hablaba el joven demonio con un pequeño puchero— ¿Tu amo es mudo?

—Ehhh no... —Le respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa— Habla demasiado a veces aunque es tímido con otros conmigo no.

—No digas eso Sebastian. —Apenado le regañaba el ex conde.

—Hasta que hablaste. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te sientes al ser demonio ahora? ¿Te gusta mi papá?

—Oye... Tranquilo tendrán tiempo suficiente para conversar y esa última pregunta no la hagas tu celoso padre si la escucha podría mal interpretarla.

Sebastian trataba de calmar la impestuosa curiosidad de su hijo con tantas preguntas a su amo, quien se avergonzó al oir la última pregunta. ¿Acaso era evidente la extraña atracción que sentía por su demonio?

—Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, tengo trece años, me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva vida y no me gusta tu idiota padre... ¿Satisfecho? —Con un poco de sarcasmo respondía a sus preguntas.

—Me agradas, ya sé porque le gustas a mi papá.

—Tal vez el me gusta un poco pero no le digas a tu padre.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Le gritaba muy avergonzado el ex conde.

—Lo siento... Es broma.

Amo y mayordomo discutían un poco mientras el joven demonio los observaba, la forma en que se hablaban, las miradas que se dedicaban esa complicidad evidente que tenían era fácil deducir que ambos se sentían atraídos y no era algo repentino sino que parecía una atracción ya de tiempo atrás.

—Los dejaré solos debo ir a estudiar. —Hablaba el joven con una sonrisa— No hagan cosas sucias por favor.

Los dos se quedaron solos mirándose de reojo entre si.

—Deberás acostumbrarte al extraño sentido del humor demoniaco, podemos ser un poco pesados. ¿No?

—Si lo sé convivi con un idiota demonio sin sentido del humor todos estos años pero... —Murmuraba Ciel en voz baja.

—¿Pero?

—Pero es molesto que insinúen cosas que no son reales. —Un poco sonrojado el joven le aclaraba.

—Oh eso... Bueno si es un poco molesto ¿No? Sobre todo si ese alguien no te atrae.

—Claro, es muy molesto.

Sebastian sonreía porque era obvio que su amo se sentía atraído a el pero le deba vergüenza admitirlo, eso le parecía adorable.

—Bueno te dejaré descansar un poco y si quieres más tarde salimos a dar un paseo por el infierno hay muchos lugares que debes conocer.

—Si no es molestia para ti, para tu esposo o hijo, podremos salir.

—Tu solo di que si yo me encargo del resto. —Le hablaba con sutileza el demonio sin dejar de sonreirle.

—Si digo que si ¿Me dejarás en paz un buen rato?

—Si... Entonces... ¿Mi si confirma tu si?

—Idiota...

—Tomaré eso como un si. Te dejo descansar vendré luego a buscarte si necesitas algo antes solo llámame.

Diciendo aquello Sebastian se disponía a marcharse mientras el joven se recostaba en la cama, solo comenzó a divagar con los ojos cerrados sobre todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas, como su vida había dado un giro tan repentino, escabroso y confuso pero no podía dejarse doblegar por las cirscuntancias actuales debía mantener su postura, seguir siendo el ser orgulloso de antes pero en una versión demoníaca, convertiría este infierno en su pequeño reino.

—Olvidé preguntarle a Sebastian si podía dormir... —Un poco somnoliento el joven murmuraba resistiéndose a dormir porque quizás sería tomado como debilidad de su parte pero sin darse cuenta se quedaba dormido profundamente.

Ciel abría sus ojos abruptamente en un sobresalto, confundido por un momento no entendía donde estaba, que día u hora era hasta que poco a poco fue entendiendo su realidad.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —Se cuestionaba restregándose los ojos entre pequeños bostezos pensaba en que aunque Sebastian dijo que si lo necesitaba solo lo llamara pero que excusa podría dar ahora si ya ni siquiera podía comer como antes de humano.

Una taza de té ya no era pretexto para llamarlo, suspiró resignado se levantó de la cama comenzando a dar unos pasos en la habitación para acostumbrarse a ese frío en sus pies. Practicaba seriamente cuando oyó unos sonidos extraños, lleno de curiosidad salía sigiloso al pasillo siguiendo el sonido llegaba a una habitación.

Apegando el oído un poco a la puerta podía escuchar los murmullos de su demonio pero este hacia sonidos raros juntos con los de otro, no entendía que estaban haciendo.

—Ellos están teniendo sexo... —Murmuró divertido el joven hijo de Sebastian al oído de Ciel, quien se sonrojaba al tener una poca clara idea de lo que trataba esto del sexo salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación seguido por el otro que sonreía al ver su reacción.


	5. Curiosidad

El joven ex conde confundido llegaba de regreso a su habitación de la cual ahora se arrepentía de haber salido, sentía como un extraño calor algo carcomía su interior, era ese enojo de antes intensificado y ahora se percibía con claridad como celos.

Su demonio es suyo... ¿Por qué otro se atrevía a tocar algo de su propiedad?

Del enojo pasó rápidamente a la frustración al no poder expresar lo que sentía, reprimiéndose disimulaba su enojo ya que era observado muy atento por el hijo de Sebastian que lo había seguido.

—Ya veo... Si te gusta mi padre —Le comentaba este con una sonrisa divertida al pie de la puerta. 

—No me gusta nadie... Déjame en paz.

—No tienes que enojarte, tu secreto no tan secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además intuyo que mi padre te corresponde, la manera en que te ve nunca he visto que mire así a mi otro padre.

—¿Se supone que eso debe animarme? —Refunfuñaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que si, pero noto que eres alguien complicado de satisfacer quizás por eso le gustas a mi padre.

—Deja de decir que le gusto a tu padre.

—Pero es verdad se le nota, hasta le gusta el nombre que le pusiste.

—Sebastian era el nombre de mi perro dudo que le guste.

—Hace un momento cuando hablábamos me dijo que le gustaba ese nombre que mientras tu estuvieras aquí lo llamara así.—Comentaba el joven demonio pelinegro con una sonrisa— A mi también ponme un nombre.

—¿Y no tienes uno?

—No... Los demonios tenemos nombres complicados y no podemos andarlos divulgando por cuestiones "técnicas" así que dame uno común que no complique las normas infernales.

Rogándole el joven le miraba con ternura para convencerlo, Ciel desviaba la mirada este niño era aún más odioso que su padre pensaba pero al menos su vana conversación disipó un poco su enojo anterior.

—Si así lo quieres te llamaré... —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos— ¿Te parece bien Noah?

—¿Noah? Si suena bien... —Emocionado le tomaba de las manos apretándolas a las suyas— Gracias.

El ex conde se sonrojaba al ver la emoción de este niño, su actitud un poco infantil le recordaba a Sebastian recordando a la vez sus celos, torcía la mirada y se apartaba de él se sentaba al filo de la cama.

—No te enojes con Sebastian el fue obligado a hacerle eso a mi caliente padre-madre. —Con un puchero le trataba de aclarar mientras se le acercaba para agacharse colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Ciel como si fuera un perrito esperando una caricia de su amo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Solo quiero ser tu perrito, dijiste que tenías uno.

—Pero murió hace mucho.

—Con más razón puedo ser uno para ti ahora aquí en el infierno.

Ciel no sabía o más bien no entendía la actitud de este niño, ¿Qué estaba planeando actuando de esta manera? ¿Era una trampa? Si era eso no caería tan fácil, ahora que estaba rodeado de demonios se sentía en un juego de ajedrez en que el era un peón más pero no sería el peón tonto debía utilizar su astucia para recuperar su lugar de rey como lo era en el mundo humano.

Acariciando su cabeza jugaba con sus dedos en esos cabellos suaves y oscuros haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y abrazara con fuerza sus piernas.

—¿Has tenido sexo? —Sonrojado el joven demonio le cuestionaba con el respirar agitado.

—No... En si no tengo muy claro que es eso.

En un murmullo Ciel muy sonrojado le respondía tenía una vaga idea de lo que era ese acto pero le avergonzaba solo el pensarlo.

—¿Quieres ver lo que es? —Le cuestionó pero sin esperar respuesta lo tomaba de la mano y salían de la habitación.

—En mi habitación se puede ver lo que hacen, si te gusta lo que ves podemos hacerlo los dos.

El ex conde confundido se dejaba llevar a pesar de que algo en su interior se negaba, la curiosidad ganaba, ahora era un demonio y le era vergonzoso que aun fuera tan inocente en cuanto a algunos temas.

El otro joven emocionado rozaba su mano en la pared que compartía con la de sus padres, haciendo que esta se tornara transparente cual vidrio dejando ver lo que hacian.

—No puedo... ver esto... —Murmuraba muy sonrojado Ciel viendo como su demonio semidesnudo en esa cama se movía con fuerza sobre su antipático esposo.

Notó como su miembro entraba y salía con deleite del otro, así que eso era tener sexo pensaba muy apenado no pudo evitar imaginar como sería estar así con Sebastian, notaba como el otro sometido contra las sabanas disfrutaba pues no dejaba de moverse y gemir, acto que de alguna forma le hizo sentir envidia.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? Pensar que hace rato estabas enojado por este acto carnal y ahora veo en tu mirada cierta lujuria.

—Claro que no...

Hablaban entre murmullos para no ser escuchados.

—Y cuando lo llena es aún más excitante. ¿Notas como Sebastian disfruta pero tiene los ojos cerrados? Creo que piensa que te lo está haciendo a ti.

—No digas estupideces... El nunca pensaría en mi de esa forma.

—Si lo hace puedo leer sus labios el te está llamando.

El joven de mirada azulina se sonrojaba más porque no podía ser cierto aquello, aunque en el fondo anhelaba que así fuera que su demonio lo deseara de esa forma le excitaba, salía con prisa de esa habitación pero en su mente no podía apartar la imagen de Sebastian teniendo sexo.

—Espérame... ¿Te gustó? ¿Te enseño como hacerlo? —El otro joven le cuestionaba al seguirlo pero solo sintió la puerta de la habitación de Ciel contra el rostro.

—Eso dolió... —Se quejaba el otro en el pasillo se acariciaba el rostro golpeado.

Ciel cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen anterior vista ¿Era cierto que su demonio estaba pensando en él? Sentía como algo comenzó a arder en su entrepierna, un ardor molesto que al parecer desaparecía al ser tocado.

—No... No puedo hacer esto...

Minutos después el joven demonio al otro lado de la puerta en silencio escuchaba como Ciel jadeaba muy bajito y un sonido de humedad era evidente, este había cedido a sus deseos y por primera vez se masturbaba quizás pensando en su padre, no podía evitar sonreír perversamente por lo que había incitado.


	6. Despertar

Muy avergonzado Ciel terminaba su "asunto" aunque no podía negar que se sentía complacido, en su mano quedaba evidencia de ese primer estremecer placentero que había experimentado segundos atrás.

—Esto es asqueroso —Murmuró aún sonrojado para si mismo mientras sentía como ese fluido blanquecino se escurría entre sus dedos, levantándose buscaba algo en que limpiarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —En un susurro se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Has estado ahí todo este rato?

Más avergonzado Ciel le cuestionaba en voz baja pensó que su nuevo amigo Noah se había marchado luego de que le golpeó con la puerta en la cara.

—Si... Y no tienes que avergonzarte, ese cuerpo que tienes es débil ante los impulsos primitivos de tu naturaleza humana.

—Si lo dices así es más vergonzoso. —Le replicaba el ex conde desde adentro— Déjame solo...

Encerrándose en el pequeño baño de su habitación, abría la llave del lavamanos para lavarse ese humillante rastro de su eyaculación que en su mano seguía pero para colmo de males el agua no salía poniéndolo de peor humor. Suponía que los demonios no tenían los mismos hábitos de limpieza como los que el tenía, quizás algo que en su nueva vida debía acostumbrarse, pensaba con resignación, tomando una toalla pretendía limpiarse cuando escuchó la puerta principal de su cuarto abrirse lentamente.

—Ciel... ¿Estás bien?

Ese sutil llamado le llenaba de enojo, esa voz que por tantos años escuchó ahora le irritaba en gran manera pero a la vez lo confundía porque minutos atrás al sentir su cuerpo ceder ante el placer en esa primera masturbación no pudo evitar traer a su mente al demonio que ahora lo llamaba.

—Si... Estoy bien solo quería lavarme las manos pero aquí no hay agua. —El joven malhumorado le respondía tratando de que no fuera evidente la confusión que le invadía, por una parte los celos al saber que su demonio le pertenecía a alguien más y la frustración al darse cuenta que este era también objeto de sus más bajos deseos.

—Bueno si quieres agua la tendrás...

Del grifo comenzó a caer agua, con recelo el joven se acercaba porque quien sabe que trampa habría en la repentina amabilidad de su mayordomo infernal.

—Es agua fresca no debes preocuparte no te estoy fastidiando ahora.

—Tsk... Cállate. —Murmuraba molesto el joven pensando que su demonio estaba de buen humor pero era obvio luego de ese agasajo que se dio con su "esposo".

Unos minutos después el joven se animaba a salir, con su típica actitud soberbia ocultaba lo que dentro de su ser le remordía al tener cerca a Sebastian que con una sonrisa no le apartaba la mirada.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Le refutaba a su mayordomo confirmando por la forma en que le respondía que si estaba enojado— Deberías ir con tu familia, a mi déjame en paz.

—Vaya eso es lo que te tiene molesto...

—No estoy molesto por esa estupidez, solo no quiero estar en este infierno... —Murmuraba con enojo apretando los puños sentía como algo en su pecho le oprimía— Yo solo quería estar en paz, que mi vida acabara cuando comieras mi alma pero a cambio de eso viviré esta eternidad a tu lado siendo un estorbo...

—¿Te hice sentir así? Porque no fue esa mi intención, quizás si al principio de esta sentencia que nos dieron pero no creo que sea malo pasar la eternidad a tu lado... Viviré para servirte y eso le da sentido a mi existencia.

El joven desviaba la mirada ante tales palabras miraba de reojo como se agachaba Sebastian para hacer una reverencia tomaba su mano y en ese simbolo de sumisión rozaba sus labios en su cálida piel esto provocó que este se sonrojara ante este sutil tacto, entonces su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como algo húmedo comenzó a rozar sus dedos.

¿Su demonio lo estaba lamiendo? ¿Cual era el motivo de este atrevimiento? Y su principal cuestionamiento era ¿Por qué lo permitía?

Notaba como su mirada destellaba en ese demoniaco brillo carmesí mientras su ser seguía tiritando ante su húmeda caricia.

—¿Qué hiciste con esta mano? —Le preguntaba Sebastian entre lamidas, muy sonrojado el joven se apartaba.

—Nada... Déjame.

El demonio sonreía al notar su encantadora y tímida reacción, no necesitaba que le diera una respuesta con palabras su actitud bastaba para confirmar lo que era ese exquisito sabor de sus dedos que el agua no lavó bien porque el olor persistía.

—¿Saldremos? —Le cuestionaba Sebastian tratando de mantener la compostura y no mostrarse excitado.

—No estoy de humor para salir.

El joven al decir aquello se acomodaba en la cama se cubría con las sábanas envolviéndose en ellas se quedaba en silencio para que su demonio se marchara consiguiéndolo porque segundos después oyó sus pasos salir de su habitación.

Todo era tan repentino para Ciel que se sentía abrumado, sus pensamientos y sentimientos parecían estar en el limite de su humanidad perdida y su naturaleza demoniaca recién adquirida. La extraña melancolía de quien fue y la confusión de quien pretendía ser le remordían la conciencia y su demonio en lugar de ayudarle a guiar sabiamente su nuevo rumbo solo lo aturdía más por lo que le provocaba.

—¿Noah?Así que ese es tu nombre ahora... —Le hablaba Sebastian a su hijo un par de horas después.

—Si, Ciel me lo puso ¿Te gusta?

—Te queda bien...

—Papá ¿Te sientes mal? —Le cuestionaba el joven al notar la seriedad de su padre cuando caminaban fuera de la casa.

—Yo estoy bien el que me preocupa es Ciel, temo que no se acostumbre a esta nueva vida.

—Creo que no debes preocuparte por él, se ve que tiene más fortaleza de lo que parece. Se acostumbrará...

Le respondía para animarlo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa le tomaba la mano y jugaba con ella.

—Para ser un demonio eres muy lindo. ¿Serás de verdad hijo mio?

—Claro que si... Si nos parecemos mucho hasta tenemos los mismos gustos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sebastian sospechaba a donde iba el tema.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Te gusta Ciel y a mi también pero el te quiere a ti así que no tengo oportunidad con él.

—Si tu padre te escucha decir eso se enojara.

—No cambies el tema. —Le hablaba el joven demonio mientras lo miraba fijamente— Muchas veces me pregunté ¿por qué un alma te retenía en el mundo humano para no venir a verme? Pero cuando vi a Ciel lo supe de inmediato.

—Eres muy perceptivo, tienes razón en algo él me gusta mucho... Ciel me encanta desde que lo conocí.

Sebastian lo admitía en medio de un suspiro no le era fácil afirmar esto pero sentía que no podía callarlo por ahora en un ataque de repentina sinceridad, ciertamente su pequeño amo le preocupaba más de lo debido.

—Bueno al menos sabes que te corresponde aunque ahora creo que te odia... —El joven esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le hice ver lo que tú y mi otro padre disfrutaban de la perversa carnalidad de sus seres bueno cuando estaban teniendo sexo en términos más simples.

—Por eso estaba enojado... —Susurró dulcemente Sebastian desviando la mirada a la altura donde estaba la ventana de la habitación de Ciel.

Ahora entendía su actitud y lo que había hecho al haberlos visto, esa masturbación, dando a entender que su despertar sexual había empezado al volverse demonio esto acompañado de otras emociones y sentimientos que no le eran permitidos en el infierno.


	7. Chapter 7

El demonio sonreía al darse cuenta que quizás su joven amo parecía sentir algo por el, aunque no estuviera permitido expresar sentimientos o emociones no por esto estaba prohibido el sentirlos.

En el infierno era muestra de debilidad este asunto sentimental, mientras más frívolo se fuera el estatus era alto entre los demonios. Ahora Sebastian comenzaba a sucumbir en extraños pensamientos que antes habían pasado por su cabeza pero rápidamente desechaba manteniéndose a salvo de caer en ridículos sentimentalismos.

"No se puede sentir amor por la comida, si al final solo va a servir para satisfacer el hambre y después desaparecerá"

Era el pensamiento recurrente del demonio cuando servía a su amo cuando este era aún humano, estas palabras le ayudaban a resistir a caer en los dulces encantos del conde, porque él era un humano diferente que lograba inquietarlo extrañamente.

—Papá... ¿Estás pensando en Ciel?

—No... Solo pensaba en que castigo debería darte por andarnos espiando.

—Es su culpa por ser bulliciosos, hubieran esperado que no estuviera en casa para hacer sus asuntos maritales.

Sebastian desvío la mirada porque ciertamente su hijo tenía razón, pero su querido esposo estaba ansioso y cómo iba a negarse a su petición sexual sin que este hiciera un drama lleno de celos. Si su hijo siendo un demonio joven notó su actitud para con Ciel, mucho más su esposo que era poseía mayor percepción, debía mantenerlo contento porque un demonio celoso y posesivo era demasiado peligroso.

—De todas formas no debías espiarnos y mucho menos hacer que Ciel nos viera, el es todavia es muy inocente y desconoce muchas cosas. —Le regañaba Sebastian con aparente seriedad tampoco pensaba disculparse por su error evidente.

—Lo sé... Después me di cuenta que fue un error hacerlo ver... Se puso muy mal.

—Tendrás que disculparte con él.

—Pero tu siempre has dicho que los demonios no debemos disculparnos, es más ahora tu debías hacerlo ahora y no lo hiciste.

—Solo hazlo... Es una orden.

Noah le miraba de reojo pues parecía que su padre hablaba seriamente pero al pronunciar lo ultimo disimulaba una sonrisa que no entendía, algo había cambiado en Sebastian y al parecer el culpable de esto era Ciel, en medio de un suspiro resignado se alejaba esperaría a que el novato demonio se levantara para disculparse.

—Es una orden... —Susurraba Sebastian al quedarse solo fuera de su casa, su mente evocaba el reflejo de su pequeño amo que casi siempre le mostraba ese ceño fruncido, mirando la ventana de su habitación sonreía con melancolía porque ahora ese malhumor que le divertía ver se teñía de extraña tristeza que pudo notar.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una oscura silueta desde otra ventana lo miraba atento en su divagación, disimulando caminaba hacia dentro.

—¿Estabas pensando en él? — Le cuestionaba con enojo esta voz.

—No... —De forma tajante le respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

El otro notaba esta actitud mientras emitía un gruñido de enojo se alejaba con prisa hacia las escaleras.

—¡Déjalo... No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Le gritaba Sebastian suponiendo a donde se dirigía, entonces su hijo se interpuso en el camino impidiendo que este avanzara.

—Por favor cálmate. —Le hablaba el joven demonio con una sonrisa tratando de detener a su iracundo padre, notando la mirada refulgente en carmesi de Sebastian detrás de este en evidente posición de atacarlo por si se atrevía a tocar a su amo.

Entonces supo que su padre haría lo que fuera por ese niño porque por instinto atacaría a quien sea por protegerlo y cuidarlo. ¿Su padre estaba enamorado de Ciel? No era solo un gusto o atracción como dijo antes y al parecer ni el mismo había notado este sentimiento que aguardaba en su frío y oscuro corazón.

¿Un demonio enamorado? Nunca pensó verlo porque no era algo común en el infierno y ahora era testigo directo de un extraño enamoramiento de su especie.

Sebastian intuyó lo que su hijo había descifrado a través de sus ojos disimulando aquello decidió calmarse abrazando a su esposo por la espalda lo detenía para susurrarle palabras al oído.

—No quiero a ese niño aquí... —Susurró el celoso demonio tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Ya solucionaré eso.

Fueron las palabras de Sebastian con esa falsa sonrisa tan característica suya, el joven demonio que escuchaba temía que Ciel se marchara tan pronto, quería conocerlo y convivir con él un poco más así que lamentaba que se fuera.

Minutos después con un ambiente menos tenso Noah se acercaba a su padre que simulaba leer un libro esperaba que su amo se levantara para proponerle algo.

—¿Te llevarás a Ciel?

—No por ahora aunque no sé que debería hacer, por un lado tu padre quiere que me lleve a Ciel pero también quiere que me quede aquí con ustedes. —Murmuraba Sebastian con mala cara— Yo no puedo dejarlo solo, es presa fácil para otros demonios.

—Yo convenceré a papá de que lo deje al menos unos días.

—Supongo que podrías intentarlo pero por otro lado está Ciel, el sentirá que no es de agrado su presencia aquí y querrá irse. El es tan orgulloso a veces.

—Eso es lo que te gusta de él... ¿No?

Sebastian esbozaba ya no una falsa sonrisa mientras negaba sutil con la cabeza, entonces se ponía de pie caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su amo.

—Si como no... —Sarcástico Noah en un murmullo hablaba al ver como se alejaba, en su interior quería sinceramente ayudar a su padre a que estuviera con Ciel pero a la vez estaba intrigado por este joven, quizás el debía pertenecerle y no a Sebastian pero el tiempo diría, aún era muy pronto para dar algo por asegurado y darse por vencido.

—Ciel... —susurraba Sebastian mientras se colaba en la habitación de su amo para asegurarse si estaba despierto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estabas despierto...

—¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a repetir el ex conde con frialdad.

—Solo venía a ver si estabas bien... Murmuró en voz baja — Además necesito hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame solo.

El mayor ya comenzaba a molestarse por esta actitud de su amo, pero llenándose de paciencia trataba de ser comprensivo.

—Noah me contó lo que viste hace un momento, yo quiero disculparme por eso no debiste verlo fue muy imprudente de mi parte.

—No importa... Supongo que ese es tu deber con tu "esposo" —Sin mirarle Ciel le hablaba con tono cansino, trataba de ocultarse en las sabanas para que no viera su bochorno provocado por recordar esa escena.

—"Esposo" — Repitió Sebastian en casi el mismo tono sarcástico haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, sonriendo al repetirlo detalle que molestaba más a Ciel.

—No te burles, idiota.

Murmuró apenado el joven volteando a verlo notaba la tonta sonrisa de su demonio, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Sebastian excitado y desnudo provocando que volviera a ocultarse entre las sábanas con vergüenza.

—¿Quieres tener sexo? —Le susurró sensual y muy bajito al oído casi recostándose a su lado lo abrazaba sutil— Yo si quiero.

Ciel se estremecía al tenerlo de esta manera sentir su cuerpo como se apegaba al suyo y ese aliento rozar tan deliciosamente la piel de su cuello y nuca, dándole una sensación de alivio con esa sutil calidez que en medio de ese frío infernal al que no estaba acostumbrado lo hacia su ser tiritar.


	8. Ímpetus

Esa inesperada ilnerable piel, las palabras no salían de sus labios para poder negarse así que el silencio parecía consentir que el otro siguiera besando sutil su cuello, esas manos desnudas levantaban su camisa acariciando su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. 

Su cuerpo y mente tiritaban deliciosamente ante los encantos de su demonio, suponía que así era el infierno lleno de tentación, una seductora invitación a pecar aquí no cabía la tonta moralidad humana de hacer lo correcto o no, solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Se dejaba seducir, que esas manos lo tocaran atrevidamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho, los murmullos en ese tono erótico inundaran de forma exquisita su oído no había necesidad de afirmar con palabras lo que su cuerpo ya había respondido. 

Comenzó a restregar su trasero a su entrepierna para también provocarlo no podía quedarse atrás, movimiento sensual que hizo sonreír a Sebastian siguiéndole el juego a su ya nada inocente amo.

—Que amo tan travieso eres... Nunca imaginé que tuvieras esas mañas. 

—Cállate —Susurraba con fingida molestia el joven demonio quien no detenía el vaivén lento pero firme de sus caderas que a su mayordomo le regalaba y parecía disfrutar.

A su mente volvía la escena de antes, su impetuoso mayordomo poseyendo a ese antipático demonio quien asumía su rol de esposo, ese quien envidió por unos momentos, entendió por donde era el asunto del sexo, ese miembro que ahora rozaba sobre el pantalón con su trasero debía "meterse" en su cavidad anal que sentía dilatarse ante el estímulo.

Sucumbía sin pudor alguno a sus deseos, no llevaba ni un día en el infierno y ya estaba experimentando con algo que en el mundo humano se hubiera restringido de hacer, su cuerpo se calentaba en medio de ese frio infernal. 

—No hagas ruido... Sino podrían oírnos. —Susurraba perverso el demonio, tomando una sabana la colocaba sobre los dos como si al hacer eso el ruido sería menos, burlón el joven sonreía ante la estupidez de su demonio.

Sintió como una mano que antes lo acariciaba se apartaba de su piel estremecida, prediciendo a donde iría ahora esta mano traviesa que se colaba en su pantalón desabrochándolo. 

Ciel se sonrojaba aún más si era posible, trataba de entrar en razón pensando lógicamente trataba de espantar sus perversos pensamientos, no podía dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos pero se sentía tan bien. ¿No sería tomado como fácil si lo hacia ahora? Al menos podía esperar unos días más para intimar de esta forma con su demonio. Ya los deseos eran poco a poco opacados por su lógica y orgullo. 

—Ciel... Te he deseado tanto desde antes... —Entre jadeos Sebastian le susurraba, parecía que el realmente lo deseaba su forma de hablar amorosa y sensual lo delataba. 

—Yo te he deseado desde hace unas horas... 

Se le burlaba el joven volteando ligeramente su rostro para verlo por primera vez en ese trance lleno de deseo en que estaban atrapados, Sebastian embelesado miraba ese rostro tan hermosamente matizado en ese rubor que lo hacia verse tan adorable como deseable.

Sus labios rozaron muy sutil pero no por eso con menos intensidad como el de sus cuerpos rozarse. ¿Mi primer beso? Era el cuestionamiento interno del joven sintiendo los dulces labios de su demonio rozar los suyos. 

—Esto no está bien... —Susurraba el ex conde tratando de resistir caer en las redes de la pasión.

—No está bien... Porque ya deberíamos estar teniendo sexo y no hablando. 

Esas palabras bastaron para frenar los impetus del joven que malhumorado se apartaba. 

—Vete... —Dijo sin más arreglándose la ropa no se atrevía a mirarlo, que bajo había caído pensaba al creer que Sebastian sentía algo por el pero al parecer solo quería obtener el placer fisico de un cuerpo virginal, para jactarse de que el fue el primero en corromperlo.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo así. 

Sebastian sabía que fue un error decirlo de esa manera porque si sonó superficial, se sentía estúpido por haber perdido esta oportunidad y ahora quien sabe cuando su orgulloso amo se la daría de nuevo se levantaba en medio de un suspiro resignado.

En silencio en medio de la oscuridad se quedaron los dos sin dirigirse la mirada, Ciel trataba de recuperar la estabilidad en su cuerpo alterado por lo ocurrido segundos atrás. 

—Creo que lo menos que puedo darte es mi cuerpo ya que no pude darte mi alma. Mi virginidad será tuya solo dame tiempo de asimilar todo esto.

El ex conde le hablaba en voz baja se notaba como le avergonzaba ofrecerse de esta manera pero era la única forma para disfrazar sus deseos y sentimientos de forma no tan humillante pensaba, su demonio sonreía ante esa provocativa promesa mientras se le acercaba por detrás para abrazarlo.

—Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras de todas formas tenemos una eternidad juntos puedo esperar. —Le susurraba en tono cariñoso pero en el fondo anhelaba que no tardara demasiado porque deseaba poseerlo. 

Ciel lo conocía tan bien que intuía que parte de lo que decía era mentira pero no era momento de refutarle, se entregaría a él cuando estuviera seguro de que no solo sería un cuerpo en el cual su ardiente demonio desfogara sus ansias. 

—Bueno al menos me dejarás darte un beso... —Con una sonrisa le sugería travieso el demonio mayor.

—Solo uno y uno pequeño. 

Murmuraba Ciel porque de algún modo estar así con Sebastian le aliviaba el alma, la ansiedad de antes se disipaba entre sus brazos. Un pequeño beso se dio entre los dos, sus labios casi de inmediato se separaron en ese sutil roce, el mayordomo sonreía ante su timidez decidió que se prestaría para jugar al "novio romántico" si eso era lo que su amo quería después de todo tenían todo la eternidad para enamorarse.

 

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.

Besos 😗😗😗


	9. A la fuerza

El infierno al parecer sería el lugar propicio para un nuevo romance, Ciel no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al rememorar vergosozamente la calidez de los labios de su mayordomo quien "robó" su primer beso, aunque quizas no tuvo la intensidad que el se imaginaba pero sin duda fue significativo porque sentía aún su ser estremecerse, relamiéndoselos trataba de evocar el dulce sabor de los labios de su demonio. 

De alguna forma se sentía deseado por Sebastian ahora que no tenía un alma que ofrecerle suponía que su interés era genuino o quizás ahora le atraía otra banalidad como el poseer su cuerpo eso lo confundía un poco, todo era tan repentino para pensarlo con claridad pero de algo podía estar casi seguro y eso era que no sería fácil presa para su depravado mayordomo. 

Las horas parecían pasar con letargo en el infierno, no se podía precisar el día o la noche solo el ambiente frío era perceptible en medio de la oscuridad.

—Ciel... Hoy es tu segundo día aquí y nos ha salido de esta habitación. ¿Te sientes bien? 

Era el cuestionamiento de Noah fuera de su puerta se podía percibir un tono de preocupación en su voz, ya que Ciel había decidido encerrarse en su habitación como escapando de la realidad a la que debía afrontar, esta confusión entre rechazar y a la vez sentir la necesidad de tener a Sebastian cerca. Irónicamente quería sentir la calidez del frío ser de su mayordomo para sentirse reconfortado, detalle que se negaba a admitir.

Le invadía la ansiedad pero sobre todo le embargaba tristemente este miedo al admitir que necesitaba al idiota demonio que le serviría por la eternidad, era lo que pensaba mientras sentía como una dolorosa sensación parecía removerse en su pecho. 

—Estoy bien... —Murmuró para que el joven demonio al otro lado de la puerta se marchara y lo dejara seguir sumergido en sus absurdos pensamientos. 

—Mi papá y yo estamos preocupados —Con tristeza le confesaba Noah en un murmullo.

Ciel suspiró cansinamente dudando en hacerle pasar porque tampoco quería que pensaran que estaba haciendo una especie de berrinche. 

—Entra solo tú... Si Sebastian está ahí que no entre, no quiero verlo. 

—¿Por qué Ciel? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Se escuchaba a Sebastian casi sollozar.

—Porque eres un idiota.

—Siempre he sido así y eso no te ha molestado antes. 

Ciel al escucharlo hacia un puchero pretendiendo hacerse el resentido pero su demonio en parte tenía razón no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo hablar en ese tono sollozante.

—Solo que entre Noah... 

Sebastian miraba algo receloso a su hijo al escuchar la petición de su amo. 

—Bueno dile que lo extraño... —Susurraba el demonio a su hijo al oído en confidencia.

—Diselo tú... No voy a ser tu mensajero. 

—Pero no quiere verme. 

El joven demonio esbozó una traviesa sonrisa a su padre, Ciel en su cama miraba fijamente la puerta a ver quien era el primero en entrar de alguna forma deseaba que su mayordomo ahora pretendiente se apareciera aún desafiando su orden, deseaba en lo profundo de su ser que entrara y lo besara de nuevo. Sonrojado por su absurdo ideal notó como la puerta se abría lentamente pretendía estar serio.

—¿Noah? —Un poco decepcionado el ex conde murmuró al verlo entrar.

—Te decepcionó que fuera yo el que entrara, pensé que no querías que mi padre viniera a verte.

—No es eso —Nervioso en un murmullo muy sonrojado le refutaba al verse desvubierto— No seas tonto. 

—¿Por qué estás enojado con mi papá? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿O no te hizo algo? ¿Ah? Dime... 

Ciel suspiraba ante tantas preguntas tan molestas y algo vergonzosas ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado entrar. 

—Mi padre dice que te extraña mucho y anhela con todo su frío corazón terminar  el asunto que dejaron pendiente... ¿Será el asunto que estoy pensando? 

—No es lo que piensas —Apenado y enojado el ex conde le refutaba al notar la insinuación que hacia y que prácticamente era cierta. 

—¿Sabes? Si tu y Sebastian quieren hacer cosas de índole sexual deberían ir a otro lugar porque mi otro padre podría descubrirlos y te va a odiar más

—Nosotros no haremos esas cosas... De todas formas ya me odia sin haber hecho algo, así que da igual.

El joven demonio se acercaba a la cama recostándose confiadamente como si fuera suya con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Eso quiere decir que si harás esas cosas con mi papá... —Picaramente Noah le insinuaba— ¿Quieren terminar lo que comenzaron antes en esta cama?

—¡¿Nos estabas espiando?! —Sobresaltado Ciel le gritaba casi cayendo de la cama— Es cierto puedes ver a través de las paredes sin que uno se de cuenta. 

—En realidad no... —Le aclaraba el demonio— Mi papá me contó lo que hicieron que fue muy excitante y quería hacértelo pero tu no lo dejaste terminar. 

—¿El te lo contó? 

—No te enojes con él, es que yo le dije que no tuviéramos secretos así que me lo contó además no tienes que apenarte por ello son reacciones naturales del cuerpo. 

Trataba de justificarse Noah mientras miraba como su nuevo amigo agachaba la cabeza apenado al confesarle aquello, pensaba que quizás en el infierno no había el sentido de la privacidad ese detalle le era vergonzoso pero suponía que era otra cosa a la que acostumbrarse. Por el momento solo sentía odiar a Sebastian por andar contando su asunto que se suponía era privado, con su indiscreción solo se ganaba su fastidio pensaba, ahora con más razón era más justificado ese supuesto enojo de antes. 

—Ehhh Ciel... Por cierto hay algunas cosas que deberías ir aprendiendo, no solo de tu cuerpo sino del infierno en general. Podemos ir con mi maestro sino quieres que Sebastian te enseñe. 

—Por fin has dicho algo razonable —Decía Ciel con algo de sarcasmo— Esa es buena idea. 

Un poco emocionado el novato demonio se mostraba al terminar de hablar, sabía que eso molestaría a Sebastian complaciéndole solo el imaginar su gesto enojado cuando le diría que otro demonio sería su tutor. 

—¿Quieres poner celoso a mi papá? —Noah le cuestionaba divertido sonriendo se le acercaba provocativamente— ¿Sabes que lo pondría más celoso? 

—Eh... —Apenas musitaron los labios de Ciel cuando estos fueron besados inesperadamente con fuerza, tratando de resistirse solo lo empujaba mientras lo miraba con odio pero solo parecía que esto entusiasmaba más al otro que lo recostaba colocándose sobre su renuente cuerpo lo acariciaba para seguir.   

 

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y seguir esta historia 💗💕


	10. Maestro

Ciel al principio trataba de resistirse al forzado beso sin embargo poco a poco parecía comenzar a disfrutarlo, era su primer beso con esta intensidad se estremecía al sentir como su lengua se enredaba deliciosamente a la suya, provocando que su cuerpo se calentara también, se recostaba en la cama abrazándolo lo atraía sobre él muy ansioso le devolvía las caricias que este perversamente le regalaba. 

De pronto sintió como poco a poco el beso perdía intensidad al abrir los ojos se fijaba como el otro lo miraba con un poco de enojo. 

—¿Sucede algo Noah? —Cuestionaba en un murmullo Ciel con dificultad por la falta de aire resultado de ese apasionado beso a la vez que no dejaba de sonreirle de forma sugestiva para provocarlo. 

—Nada... 

—¿Estás celoso? —Murmuraba con una traviesa sonrisa se relamía los labios ante su tajante respuesta— ¿Crees que no podría diferenciarte? Tu sabor es único aunque apenas pude probarlo ayer. 

Noah en medio de una sonrisa comenzó a cambiar su forma a la de Sebastian quien desviaba la mirada al volver a su forma usual humana.  

—Creo que el timador resultó timado —En un murmullo el demonio mayor le decía al verse burlado. 

—Debiste ver tu cara. —Se le burlaba Ciel cuando sintió que era sometido a la cama con fuerza— Oye... No te enojes por algo que tu provocaste. 

—No estoy enojado estoy excitado. 

Ciel con el ceño fruncido lo trataba de apartar y en ese forcejeo algo coqueto entre las sabanas se hallaban los dos cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente. 

—No quiero interrumpir... Pero mi otro padre acaba de llegar. —Les advertía Noah con una extraña sonrisa a lo que la pareja se separaba de inmediato. 

—Después seguimos... —le susurró cariñoso Sebastian antes de levantarse se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de despedida. 

—No seguimos nada... —En un murmullo hablaba Ciel con molestia sintiéndose algo extraño, al parecer estaba asumiendo el rol de amante en esta relación y eso era un poco raro además que era un golpe bajo a su inquebrantable orgullo de siempre, todas esas horas atrás de confusión mental eran inútiles ahora después de ese apasionado beso. 

Miró como Sebastian se alejaba odiando que saliera con esa sonrisa satisfactoria a recibir a su idiota esposo luego de haberlo besado de esa forma, Noah continuaba al pie de la puerta entrando cuando su padre se marchaba. 

—Vaya... Ustedes si que se dieron tremendo beso, quiero pensar que lo hiciste porque creías que era yo... Bésame a mi también así... —Con un puchero le pedía mientras se le acercaba a la cama.

—¿Tú te prestas para estos juegos con Sebastian?  Eso no está bien, al principio si pensé que eras tú creo que ya no puedo confiar en ti...

—Perdóname Ciel, es que mi padre me lo rogó y se veía tan triste en estas horas sin ti que no tuve opción, ¿Viste lo feliz que se puso después de besarte? Bueno primero se puso celoso pero luego estaba contento y tu también te pusiste feliz, más que feliz. ¿Verdad?

Ciel se negaba a responder sus insinuaciones solo acertaba a mirarlo con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la cama parecía que por fin se prestaría a salir de la propia prisión que el mismo había construido.

—Quiero dar un paseo pero no quiero ir solo. 

—Yo te acompaño. 

Ambos jovenes salían de la habitación cuando llegaron a la planta baja para salir a la puerta principal encontraron a Sebastian y su esposo. 

—¿Van a salir? Es algo tarde. —Les decía Sebastian con una sonrisa disimulando lo celoso que estaba al ver que los dos saldrían. 

—Ya me aburrí de estar encerrado, solo estaremos por aquí... No te preocupes, Sebastian. —Era la respuesta de Ciel a su mayordomo disimulando tambien sus celos al ver como su supuesto esposo estaba tan cerca de este. 

—Déjalos... No creo que algo malo les pase están en el infierno después de todo, más cosas malas no pueden pasar. Además mientras ellos están fuera tu y yo podemos hacer algo a gusto. —Se le insinuaba el demonio a Sebastian. 

—Disfruten su velada... —Murmuró con sarcasmo Ciel al salir con prisa, tanto era su afán que no sintió siquiera el dolor en sus pies del frío suelo.

Sebastian no podía oponerse a la salida de Ciel porque esa sería una forma tonta de exponer sus celos y su esposo se daría cuenta pero a lo que si se opondría era al tener intimidad con él porque ya predecía cuales eran sus intenciones. 

—Vas a calentar el frío infierno con tus celos... —Se le burlaba Noah cuando veía como todo enfurruñado Ciel caminaba delante suyo aunque no tenía idea de donde dirigirse. 

—Yo no estoy celoso. —Refunfuñaba deteniendo su andar trataba de calmarse para refutar lo innegable, el hecho evidente que moría de celos al pensar que su Sebastian que siempre creyó suyo no lo era en realidad y ahora mismo alguien mas besaba sus labios, labios que el había besado con ansias minutos atrás.

—Bueno si tu lo dices... —Murmuró el otro con sarcasmo mientras sonreía al ver su gesto celoso— Olvidemos el detalle que mis padres deben estar sacudiendo la cama en este momento y vamos a un lugar al que he querido llevarte desde el principio. 

Ciel solo lo miraba con fastidio por su insinuación antes de hacer esa invitación, caminaba lento tratando de adaptarse al frío suelo que ahora si percibía con claridad por sus pies.

—A tu paso... Nunca llegaremos —Con burla le insinuaba Noah.

—Deberías ayudarme y no burlarte. 

—Yo no voy cargarte como mi papá, si quisiera manosearte lo haría sin la tonta excusa de cargarte. 

—El no me manosea. —Ciel se quedó pensativo por esa aclaración ahora se daba cuenta el afán de Sebastian por cargarlo. 

—Recién te das cuenta... 

Los jóvenes caminaron a paso medio lento por unos minutos hasta llegar a una residencia más grande y elegante que en la que vivían. 

—Vaya me tocó vivir con un demonio pobre... —Murmuró el ex conde al ver la lujosa residencia del demonio que visitarían al parecer había estratos sociales en el infierno.

—No somos pobres... Solo hay diferentes rangos de demonios.

—Perdón no quise ofenderte. —Sarcástico Ciel le decía — Pero... ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Quién puede tener más rango que Sebastian?

—¡Mi maestro...! Es el mejor de todos, el quería conocerte desde que le conté de ti así que estará feliz de verte. 

—Tu maestro debe ser muy bueno para que te emociones así...

—Si es muy bueno es el mejor, además... 

Noah se quedó callado para entrar con sigilo por la puerta principal, el ex conde solo lo seguía sin entender el motivo de su extraña actitud. 

—Pequeño mío, pensé que no vendrías  hoy —Un hombre de apariencia joven aparecía agachándose frente a Noah le daba un beso en los labios que fue correspondido. 

Ciel los miraba ahora entendía la emoción de Noah y porque se la pasaba en "clases".

—Y yo pensando que te gustaba. —Murmuraba Ciel al ver como cariñosos se besaban. 

—Si me gustas pero me gusta más mi maestro, el me enseña muchas cosas. —Le aclaraba Noah con picardia. 

—Mucho gusto jovencito... Sea bienvenido al infierno. —Le hablaba galante este demonio acercándose a Ciel le daba un beso en la mano— Si tu lo deseas puedo ser tu maestro y enseñarte cosas interesantes. 

—Oye estoy aquí... No te insinues a mi futuro padrastro de esa manera frente a mi. —Hablaba con fingida molestia Noah— Aunque un trio no me parece mala idea. 

—¡Claro que no! 

Era el grito alterado de Ciel al oir tal perversa insinuación si apenas podía asimilar la idea de estar en algún momento en intimidad con Sebastian, como no iba a apenarle la idea de que seria parte de una fiesta sexual con dos demonios que ni siquiera conocía bien.

 

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia ❤


End file.
